


Rain

by GoblinTal



Series: Ghoulish [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ghoulish perk, Rain, Short One Shot, Tally & Nate, calm, inspired by lo-fi music, just wanted to write something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinTal/pseuds/GoblinTal
Summary: Tally loves the rain, Nate is starting to understand.
Series: Ghoulish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594660
Kudos: 1





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot moment between Tally and Nate, thanks to the lo-fi music station on my pandora.

Tally sat under the awning that Nate had built on the roof of Home-plate. It was raining, a soft downpour that sent the residents of Diamond City hurrying inside for shelter. Tally loved it though. The soft patter of raindrops on the rooftops, the cool breeze, and the way the sky darkened as grey clouds crowded one another. She sat there, knees bent and pulled up so her bare feet could rest on the chair as she slouched against the cushioned back. 

Nate opened the hatch to the roof and stopped when he saw her. Hair down, no sunglasses, wearing an old sweater that was at least one size too large, and a pair of spare jeans he’d had lying around. Her clothes were still drying. She looked so peaceful, he almost hated to say anything, but he hadn’t made them some coffee for it to just go cold.

“Hey,” he called softly as he climbed the rest of the way up the metal ladder, coffee pot in hand, and two mugs hooked to his tool belt. Tally flinched only a little and turned to look down at him. “You alright?” He asked, unsure if she’d been simply enjoying the moment or thinking of something else. It was difficult to tell with her sometimes.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him, taking a mug as he pulled it from his belt and held it out to her. “I just like the rain.” 

“You always have, glad it hasn’t changed,” Nate spoke softly while smiling as he filled her mug. When he looked at her face again, his gaze was drawn to the slight glow of her green eyes.

“Rain calms the world, it washes away the blood and filth, and lets everything breathe for just a little while.” As Nate listened, he filled his own mug and set the pot down. “Before everything, I’d just sit on the porch and watch the rain, no worries aside from whether tomorrow was a work day. Now, the peace of rain is so much more.” She sipped her coffee, holding the hot mug between her hands, sleeves covering all but her fingertips. They sat beside one another, listening to the rain and watching as it made the air feel crisp and clean. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Nate blurted in his surprise. 

“For everything.”

Tally really loved the rain, and Nate was beginning to understand.


End file.
